


Mean Girls

by awoogah123



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Costumes, Crack, Eden's Twilight, F/M, Fiona - Freeform, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Mean Girls, Regina George - Freeform, Shrek - Freeform, The Wizard of Oz - Freeform, aaron samuels - Freeform, cady heron - Freeform, gretchen wieners - Freeform, karen smith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awoogah123/pseuds/awoogah123
Summary: Andrew loses a bet against Allison and the monsters have to dress up as the Mean Girls, and Aaron Samuels
Relationships: Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	Mean Girls

Neil came back from yet another one of Allison’s shopping trips, hands weighed down with the collection of bags that were filled with the selection of clothes that Allison had insisted on buying for him. When Neil reached his dorm, Allison pushed her way through behind him,

“Go and try them on,” she said, nudging Neil toward his bedroom. “I want to see what they look like.”

“But you made me try them on in the shop,” Neil argued.

“ _Go_ ,” Allison urged, giving him a sharp prod in the back. Kevin was sat on the couch, completely immersed in an old exy game that was playing on the TV, he didn’t even glance up at the two of them. Sighing exasperatedly, Neil turned on his heel and headed down the hallway to the bedroom, pushing the door open with a slight shove. Andrew was sat at his desk, a textbook open in front of him as he studied.

“Hey,” Neil said, dumping the bags onto his bed.

“You’re back,” Andrew observed, looking up from his book as Neil shrugged his jacket off.

“She wants me to show her my new clothes,” Neil explained, grabbing the first bag in reach and pulling an outfit of it. As Neil pulled his shirt off, he felt Andrew’s gaze on him, hot and heavy. He glanced over his shoulder and smirked slightly as he pulled his new outfit on. The shirt was an expensive designer brand that Allison had insisted would look great on Neil, and the jeans were a little tighter than he usually felt comfortable in. Still, he didn’t think he looked _too_ bad when he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He tugged a little at the neck of his t-shirt, trying to feel a little more comfortable. Behind him, Andrew let out a low wolf whistle. Neil whipped around, eyebrows flying up as he looked at Andrew’s apathetic expression. _Had he just imagined that?_

The bedroom door flung open and Allison came running in, eyes sparkling and grin wide, Andrew Minyard!”

“What the hell?” Andrew scowled, “Why are you here?”

“I was waiting for Neil to get changed,” Allison explained, she turned to look briefly at Neil. “You look really good, by the way.”

“Thanks,” Neil muttered, trying for a small smile as he looked between the two of them, completely confused.

“Get out of our room,” Andrew said, pushing his book away a little.

“Don’t try and pretend that didn’t happen,” Allison said, ignoring Andrew’s harsh glare.

“ _What_ happened?” Neil asked, completely bewildered. Andrew stayed silent as he stared at Allison coolly.

“Andrew complimented you,” Allison said with a smug grin.

“No, I did _not_ ,” Andrew said adamantly.

“The wolf whistle?” Allison prompted. _Okay_ , so Neil hadn’t imagined it.

“That’s not a compliment,” Andrew pointed out. “I didn’t even say any words.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Allison shook her head, “it’s still a compliment.” Neil stood there, baffled – he didn’t understand what was going on. Andrew and Allison never _optionally_ spoke to each other, and from the scowl on Andrew’s face, Neil couldn’t understand why Andrew hadn’t tried to pull his knives out yet. He wouldn’t have let him, of course.

“Guys, what’s going on?” Neil asked, gaze snapping between the two of them. Completely ignoring him, Allison pressed on,

“Neil, did you take that as a compliment?”

“A wolf whistle?” Neil asked, glancing back at Andrew. Andrew’s eyebrows were raised and Neil instantly understood the silent message, “Erm, no. No.” Allison rolled her eyes and sighed,

“Why am I asking _you_ anyway? You probably don’t even know what a compliment is.”

“ _Hey_ ,” Neil called, but Allison wasn’t listening to him. She turned on her heel and stepped into the hallway,

“ _Kevin_!” She was met with silence, the only noise was the low hum of the TV. “ _Kevin_ ,” Allison tried again, “I can’t play next week’s game.” That worked, the TV switched off, and the couch creaked as Kevin jumped up from it.

“What? Why?” he demanded, storming down the hallway.

“Huh? Oh,” Allison waved her hand in a dismissal and chuckled slightly, “I was lying, I just needed you to come here.”

“ _Seriously_ , Allison?” Kevin groaned, “I was watching exy.”

“Yeah, I know,” Allison said, “that’s why I had to lie to get your attention. Anyway, you’re here now, so let me ask you a question—”

“This is ridiculous,” Andrew scoffed. Kevin shot Neil a questioning look but Neil just shrugged, equally confused.

“Would you class a wolf whistle as a compliment?” Allison asked, ignoring Andrew completely.

“A _wolf whistle_?” Kevin repeated, “I guess so, yeah.”

“ _Yes_!” Allison exclaimed, basically jumping up and down on the spot with excitement. Neil and Kevin looked at her, a little taken aback, whilst Andrew’s bored expression showed a hint of frustration. “I win!”

“Win what?” Neil asked.

“You want to tell them?” Allison asked, turning to face Andrew, “Or shall I?”

“Fuck you, Allison,” Andrew muttered, turning back to his textbook.

“You wanna tell us what’s going on?” Kevin asked, voice teeming with irritation.

“You’ll find out in due time,” Allison said, reaching out and patting Kevin’s shoulder. “You can show me your new clothes later, Neil.” And with that, Allison left the dorm. Neil and Kevin stared as the door clicked shut behind her, _what was that about?_

“Andrew—” Neil started.

“Studying,” Andrew muttered, eyes fixated on the textbook. Neil caught Kevin’s eye and Kevin gestured for Neil to follow him.

“Well that was _strange_ ,” Neil thought aloud.

“Eh, let’s go watch some exy,” Kevin said. And they did.

Halloween was one week away, and Nicky was excited in a way that only Nicky could be. Yes, Neil could see that the past two Halloweens he had spent with his teammates had been fun, but he didn’t understand why Nicky got quite _so_ excited about it. Neil was sandwiched between Aaron and Nicky in the back of the Maserati as Andrew drove them to practice.

“What do you mean you’re not excited, Neil?” Nicky gasped.

“What’s so good about it?” Neil asked.

“So you’re telling me that you haven’t had fun on the past two Halloweens?” Nicky asked, raising his eyebrows.

“No, not at all,” Neil shook his head. “I just don’t understand why you’re _so_ excited about it, Nicky.” Aaron let out a pained groan from the other side of him, Neil only shot him a slight glare, he didn’t blame him for getting pissed off – Neil and Nicky had been having this conversation the whole way to the court.

“You get to dress up, Neil,” Nicky said. “You can be _whoever_ you want. Doesn’t that excite you?”

“Honestly, no,” Neil shook his head; unsurprisingly, he was kind of done with disguises. Nicky sighed, obviously giving him up as a lost cause and turned to the others,

“Halloween is one week away, guys,” Nicky said. “We need to buy some costumes.” It was a Saturday, and Neil figured they would just go to the party store after practice, or something. That’s what they’d done all the other years. Instead, Andrew shook his head,

“I’ve already got it sorted,” he said from the driver’s seat.

“ _You’ve_ already got it sorted?” Nicky repeated, eyebrows flying up. “Why?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Andrew said, “just go to the girls’ dorm after practice.” Both Aaron and Nicky turned to Neil and gave him a quizzical look; Neil just shrugged, he had no idea what Andrew had planned, either.

“But what are we going as?” Nicky persisted. When Andrew ignored him, he tried again. “ _Andrew_?”

“Ask again and you won’t be alive to see Halloween, let alone wear a costume,” Andrew said, voice bored as he pulled up outside the court. Wisely, Nicky chose to keep his mouth shut. No one wanted to find out whether Andrew was being serious or not.

“Why are we going to the girls’ room?” Neil asked Andrew as they made their way up Fox Tower. Neil had stayed outside with Andrew whilst he’d smoked, and he figured the others would already be in there waiting for them by now. Andrew acted as if Neil hadn’t spoken, and preceded him down the hallway when they reached the third floor. Without knocking, Andrew threw the girls’ door open and stepped inside – Neil was right, Kevin, Nicky and Aaron were already sat on the couch. Allison stood at the front of the room, as if she was about to start a presentation and grinned at Andrew and Neil as they came into the room.

“Neil, sit down,” she said, pointing to the empty couch cushion between Kevin and Aaron. “Andrew, would you like to join me at the front?” Andrew flipped her off as he got comfortable resting against the living room doorway. With a shrug, Allison turned back to the others.

“What’s this about?” Aaron asked impatiently.

“Halloween,” Allison said. “Your Halloween costumes, specifically.”

“Oh, Allison’s sorted them,” Nicky said, turning back to look at Andrew. “This is going to be good!” Although, from the evil grin on Allison’s face, Neil wasn’t quite sure that he agreed.

“A little while ago,” Allison said, grin widening, “Andrew and I made a bet. It was on—”

“It doesn’t matter,” Andrew interrupted.

“On whether or not Andrew would compliment Neil before the year was over,” Allison blurted out, grinning at Andrew’s scowl. If looks could kill, Allison would be six feet underground.

“Andrew paying someone a compliment?” Aaron scoffed, “I find that pretty hard to believe. Especially to Neil. What’s there to compliment about _him _?”__

“Fuck you,” Neil said, elbowing Aaron in the side. Aaron went to hit Neil back, but Kevin leant over and waved his hand in the middle of them,

“Would you two quit fighting?” Kevin sighed, “I want to hear what she has to say.” Sulking, Neil folded his arms over his chest and shuffled as far away from Aaron as possible, Aaron just glared at him.

“Anyway, we said that if Andrew lost, then I could have my way in a little something that I wanted to happen,” Allison continued.

“And you won?” Neil guessed, “You get to choose our Halloween costumes?”

“Well, the costumes weren’t necessarily meant to be for Halloween, but as it’s one week away, it only makes sense,” Allison explained.

“Wait,” Nicky gasped, whipping around to face Andrew, “you paid Neil a compliment? That’s so cute!” Andrew reached as if to grab one of his knives, and Nicky raised his hands in surrender, turning back to Allison.

“He wolf whistled him, when he was getting changed,” Allison giggled. “I class that as a compliment.”

“Definitely a compliment,” Nicky agreed.

“Oh,” Kevin exclaimed, “so that’s what all that was about the other day.”

“That’s gross,” Aaron muttered. “Can you just tell us the costumes already?”

“Fine,” Allison sighed, but she was grinning. “You will be going as Mean Girls!” Both Aaron and Nicky’s jaws dropped open, except there was a distinct difference between the two expressions – Aaron looked like he might kill someone whereas Nicky looked like he might die from excitement. Neil and Kevin remained watching Allison – Neil had never even heard of Mean Girls, and from Kevin’s blank look, he guessed he hadn’t either.

“Allison, you are my favourite person ever!” Nicky yelled, jumping up from the couch.

“This is so unfair,” Aaron complained. “Why should we all have to be punished for a bet he lost?” he gestured at Andrew. “Why would you even agree to this, Andrew?” Andrew stared at Aaron for a moment, before turning and walking into the kitchen.

“I’m guessing from the title that you want us to dress up as girls?” Kevin asked slowly. Yeah, Kevin definitely didn’t know what was going on.

“Well, yeah,” Allison agreed, “but I actually have someone else in mind for you, Kevin.” Kevin muttered something rude under his breath as he ran a hand through his dark hair.

“Wait, you want us to dress up as girls?” Neil exclaimed, eyebrows flying up.

“Neither of you have ever seen Mean Girls before?” Nicky asked, holding a hand to his chest as if he couldn’t quite believe it. Neil and Kevin shook their heads slowly; Nicky and Allison turned to each other with a gasp.

“All you need to know is that it’s one of Nicky’s favourite films,” Aaron said disdainfully. “Katelyn always tries to make me watch it – it’s horrible.” Neil let Nicky and Allison’s excitable, shrill conversation wash over him as he watched the living room doorway, Andrew still hadn’t returned. Just when Neil was going to get up and find Andrew, Allison turned to them with a serious expression on her face,

“As soon as I found out that I’d need some costumes for you guys, I decided who was going to be who and ordered the outfits in the right sizes.”

“Neil has to be Cady, right?” Nicky asked, “Lindsay Lohan’s got red hair, too.” Neil had no idea who either Cady or Lindsay Lohan were, so he opted to be quiet. He figured that was probably the best idea.

“Obviously,” Allison grinned. “Aaron is Karen—”

“Hey,” Aaron exclaimed, “why do I have to be the dumb one?”

“For someone who doesn’t like the movie, you sure care a lot,” Nicky smirked, Aaron flipped him off.

“Nicky is Gretchen, and Andrew is Regina,” Allison said proudly.

“Why is Andrew Regina?” Nicky demanded, “Why can’t I be Regina?”

“Anyone who wants to be Regina is automatically Gretchen,” Aaron pointed out.

“True,” Allison agreed. “And besides, your hair is the right colour to be Gretchen.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Nicky nodded slowly, mulling it over in his head. “Plus Andrew is as much of a diva as Regina is. Good choices.”

“What about me?” Kevin asked.

“Well, there’s only four main girls in the movie,” Allison said, “apart from Janis, but that would totally ruin the aesthetic, I can’t see you rocking the grungy look.” Kevin looked lost as Allison babbled on. “So, I was thinking—”

“Please tell me you’re thinking of who I’m thinking!” Nicky grinned.

“Let her finish speaking and you’ll find out,” Aaron sighed.

“Aaron Samuels!” Allison called out, Nicky basically screamed with excitement.

”Oh my God!” Nicky shouted, “Yes!”

“Who’s Aaron Samuels?” Kevin asked.

“Only the hottest guy ever,” Nicky said. “You’ll be perfect for him.” Both Neil and Aaron rolled their eyes, the one thing they did agree on was that Kevin didn’t need an even bigger ego.

“So, I get to be a guy?” Kevin asked, Allison nodded.

“Lucky bastard,” Aaron muttered under his breath.

That night, Neil and Andrew were in the bedroom alone, Kevin was on the phone to Thea and they were using their time wisely. Andrew’s hand was still buried in Neil’s auburn curls when he broke away from the kiss,

“You’re not going to say anything about me making you dress up as a girl?” Andrew asked breathlessly. Neil just shrugged. “Aaron tried to hit me and Nicky tried to hug me, both of them nearly ended up getting a knife in their side.”

“I kind of don’t really care what I look like anymore,” Neil said, pointing to the expanse of scars on the left side of his face. Andrew smacked his hand away and leaned in closer,

“Yes or no?”

“Yes,” Neil said, mouth breaking into a small smile. Andrew hoped the small kisses he planted on Neil’s left cheek relayed his thoughts – that Neil was beautiful no matter what he looked like, scars and all. From the way Neil’s body relaxed against his and the tension seeped out of his shoulders, Andrew was sure Neil understood perfectly.

Halloween came only too quickly, and unfortunately, Allison hadn’t forgotten about her plans for their costumes. On Saturday afternoon, she ordered for all of them to come round her dorm again. Dan and Renee were just about to leave when they had all arrived,

“As much as I’d like to see this all in progress,” Dan started, looking at the crowd of miserable faces (and Nicky), “I’m going to let Allison handle this one.”

“Good luck,” Renee grinned, turning to Allison. “We’ll only be next door if you need us.” Neil watched them leave enviously as they headed to Matt’s dorm, Neil wanted to leave and go to Matt’s dorm, too.

“They arrived a couple days ago,” Allison explained, reaching behind the couch and retrieving a handful of packages, each one had someone’s name on it scrawled in pink marker pen. She distributed them quickly, tossing them at each person. When Neil had caught his, he couldn’t help but notice how light it felt for a whole costume – what was Allison expecting him to wear? Everyone else’s package looked pretty light, too, except from Kevin’s, whose looked pretty bulky.

“I would say you guys could all get changed here,” Allison said, “but there’s only one bathroom, so...”

“It’s fine,” Nicky said, jumping up, “I’ve got Aaron and Kevin covered. You take Neil and Andrew?”

“On it,” Allison grinned. Nicky had to physically stop Aaron from dropping his costume in the trash on his way out of the dorm. Neil remained sitting on the couch besides Andrew, knees lightly touching, and when Allison turned to face them, his heart sunk. “It’s dress-up time,” Allison squealed excitedly.

“I hate you,” Andrew said plainly.

“The feeling’s mutual,” Allison reassured him. “Now, go get changed.”

“I hate you,” Andrew repeated, making no attempt to get up. Sighing, Allison turned on Neil, instead.

“C’mon, Neil,” Allison said, reaching forward and pulling Neil up from the sofa, “you can get changed in the bathroom.” Neil reluctantly allowed himself to be dragged down the hallway and into the bathroom. Allison turned to him excitedly, “Open it, then!” Sighing, Neil slowly ripped the parcel open – his eyes widened at the contents. There was a small baby blue button-up cardigan and a pale pink mini skirt, accompanied by some hot pink pumps.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Neil exclaimed, picking up one of the pumps and examining it warily.

“Nope,” Allison shook her head, “if we were being really accurate, they’d be stilettos, but I wasn’t really in the mood for a trip to the hospital this evening. Although, come to think of it, that would be pretty hilarious.”

“No,” Neil shook his head vehemently, shoving the package into Allison’s hands, “I can’t wear this.”

“Of course you can,” Allison said, pushing the parcel back into his hands. “And remember to leave the top three buttons of the cardigan undone.” Neil looked down at the cardigan and then down at his own body,

“Allison, I’m not having my chest on show,” Neil hissed.

“Don’t insult me,” Allison said, she snatched the parcel from Neil and pulled out a heap of pink and red hair.

“Huh?”

“Here,” Allison said, pushing the pink forward – it was a shirt. After infinite shopping trips, Allison had perfected the art of picking out clothes that covered Neil’s scars perfectly.

“Thanks,” Neil said, taking the clothes from her. “What’s that?” he asked, pointing to the heap of auburn hair.

“A wig,” Allison said, waving it in his face. “I need to style it, I should probably go and get Andrew’s, too.”

“Good luck with that,” Neil muttered. “And I’m not wearing a wig.”

“Sure, you’re not,” Allison smiled, ruffling Neil’s actual hair. She turned to leave but stopped in her tracks. “Oh, wait, one last thing.” She pushed past Neil and opened the cupboard under the sink, retrieving a pack of razors and plucking a new one out.

“What’s this for?” Neil said, taking the razor from her and turning it over in his hands.

“Your legs, silly.” Allison giggled.

“My what?” Neil snapped his head up to look at her and his eyebrows flew up.

“Your legs,” she said again - she was being serious. “You didn’t actually think you could wear that skirt without shaving your legs, did you?”

“Of course I did!” Neil yelled, “I am not shaving my legs.”

“You are,” Allison nodded. “If you’re annoyed at anyone it should be your boyfriend, he’s the one that lost the bet.” Neil opened his mouth to argue, but Allison just shrugged him off. “Do you want some help, Neil?”

“What? No.”

“Get shaving then,” Allison smirked. “You can call me in when you’re done changing.” Neil stared at the door for what seemed like an eternity after Allison had left; wow, this was really happening.

For some reason unbeknownst to himself, Neil shaved his legs. Well, tried to shave his legs. The first leg was a little rough, and he ended up cutting himself a lot because he was trying to get used to it, but when he got onto the second leg, his technique improved greatly. He wondered how people could do this all the time – he never wanted to do it again.

“Allison better appreciate this,” Neil muttered to himself as he started to pull on the clothes. The top half of the outfit was okay, if not a little tight, but the bottom half was ridiculous – he may as well have not been wearing a skirt for how short it was. The hem reached his mid-thigh, and was only just long enough to cover his boxers. For once, he was thankful for being short, he couldn’t imagine how short it would be if he was a little talker. He wondered how Nicky was getting on and then quickly pushed the thought away, as if Nicky would care that his skirt was a little too short...

“Allison,” Neil hissed, opening the door a crack. Allison was waiting outside the bathroom door, and turned around so fast she nearly fell over. “You’re ready?” Allison asked excitedly. Grudgingly, Neil pushed the door open a little wider and let Allison get a better look at him. Her mouth fell open.

“Wow, Neil,” she said, eyeing him up and down. “You actually look pretty good.”

“Have you seen how short this skirt is?” Neil demanded, tugging uselessly at the hem of the skirt.

“Duh,” Allison sighed, her grin widened when she saw Neil’s legs. “You shaved! Wait, did you get attacked by a savage cat?” she pointed to the multitude of small scratches on the shin of Neil’s left leg.

“I tried, okay?” Neil sighed, “That was my first time, I was still getting used to it.”

“Clearly,” Allison muttered, stepping further into the bathroom. “Come here, I need to check you’ve done the back of your legs properly.”

Once Allison was satisfied that the backs of Neil’s legs were completely bald – which felt very strange – she stood up straight and smiled at her work.

“Perfect!” she grinned, “Your wig’s still in my room, I need to finish styling it.”

“Don’t sweat it,” Neil murmured.

“I need to go get changed,” she said, making her way to the bathroom door. “Try and get Andrew to change, will you?” Neil watched helplessly as Allison left him and made her way to her bedroom – he knew the team acted as if he was some sort of God when it came to persuading Andrew to agree to things, but he wasn’t sure if even he could get Andrew to agree to this.

Andrew was sat on the exact same spot on the couch as before, and he glanced absentmindedly at Neil as he walked in, before doing a double-take.

“Yeah, laugh it up,” Neil sighed, stopping to stand directly in front of Andrew, “but this is your fault, remember?”

“I’m not laughing,” Andrew said, pointing at his straight face.

“You’re right, you’re not,” Neil said, brow furrowing. He bumped his foot into Andrew’s, “Why not?” Andrew stood up and Neil took a couple steps back until the wall was at his back.

“Yes or no?” Andrew asked.

“Yes,” Neil nodded eagerly, a small smile playing on his lips. Andrew buried one hand in Neil’s hair and planted the other on the wall just to the side of Neil’s head as he leant in for a kiss. Their lips met and the kiss contained more strength than usual, more passion. “You like me dressed like this?” Neil asked against Andrew’s mouth. Andrew didn’t reply, just kissed Neil even harder; his left leg was pressed up between Neil’s, and Neil was suddenly thankful that he was wearing a skirt. They were very accessible.

The sound of someone clearing their throat had them wrenching away from each other. Neil whipped around to see Allison standing in the doorway, already dressed in her Dorothy outfit; his face flushed bright red.

“Well, what have we here?” she asked, flicking a french plait over her shoulder. It was a rhetorical question, so neither one of them bothered answering. She glanced up at the clock on the far wall and then turned back to them, “On a serious note, you should probably start getting changed, Andrew.” When Andrew just continued to stare at her, Neil gestured for Allison to leave the room, she complied with a nod.

“You should really get changed,” Neil said, jostling Andrew’s arm. “I’m going to start getting self-conscious if I’m the only one in a skirt.”

“Allison’s wearing a skirt,” Andrew pointed out, but surprisingly, he pulled away and headed for the couch, retrieving his costume. He turned around before leaving Neil, the faintest hint of a smile in his eyes, “You shaved your legs?”

“Shut up,” Neil cringed, feeling his cheeks flush again. “Allison told me to.” With a slight shake of the head, Andrew left Neil alone.

The others arrived before Andrew had finished getting changed, he was still locked away in the bathroom. Nicky burst in excitedly, dragging along a scowling Aaron, and a slightly reluctant Kevin. Nicky was wearing a fuchsia pink fuzzy sweater and a beige chequered pencil skirt; Aaron was wearing a long sleeve pale pink shirt with a large purple bow printed on it and a hot pink skirt. Neil burst out laughing until he realised he was wearing something equally bad. Kevin, on the other hand, was wearing a dark blue and white letterman jacket over a white t-shirt and some baggy blue jeans.

“Hey, how’s that fair?” Neil demanded, gesturing at Kevin’s normal outfit.

“My thoughts exactly,” Aaron muttered, dropping down on the couch cushion beside Neil.

“You are owning that outfit, Neil,” Nicky grinned, he paused as he looked closer. “Wait, have you shaved your legs?”

“Allison told me to,” Neil said, looking between Nicky and Aaron. “She said you guys were going to, too.”

“Well, she lied to you,” Aaron laughed, glancing sideways at Neil’s bald legs. Neil muttered a curse under his breath.

“Why did I not think of that?” Nicky sighed, dropping onto the last couch cushion.

“Where’s Andrew?” Kevin asked, glancing around the room as though Andrew might be hiding behind the couch.

“Bathroom,” Neil said, placing his hands in his lap.

“Where’s Allison?” Nicky asked, “She’s not dead, is she?”

“No, why would she be?” Neil asked, looking at him blankly.

“I just figured that Andrew would never optionally get dressed up as Regina George,” Nicky shrugged, slumping back in his seat.

“Nope, I’m very much alive,” Allison said, walking into the living room.

“Ooh, you look cute,” Nicky smiled, looking Allison up and down.

“You’re looking very cute yourselves, too, ladies,” Allison smirked, looking at the three of them on the couch. “And you, Kevin. Very hot.”

“It’s not much of a costume,” Kevin said, tugging at the sleeves of his jacket.

“Are you seriously complaining, Day?” Aaron demanded, gesturing at his own ensemble.

“Both of you quit whining,” Allison said, stepping further into the room. “Did you two bring your wigs?”

“Yup,” Nicky nodded, “although I did catch Aaron trying to flush his down the toilet.”

“Eww,” Allison crinkled her nose.

“Don’t worry, I got it out before any harm could be done,” Nicky reassured her with a grin.

“Great,” Allison grinned, she turned to Neil. “I finished styling your wig, I gave it some loose waves. It’s on my desk on my bedroom.”

“Wow, thanks so much,” Neil muttered sarcastically as he slowly stood from the sofa, trying to tug his skirt down as he made his way out of the room.

“Get Andrew to hurry up whilst you’re at it,” Allison called after him. Sighing, Neil stopped off in Allison’s bedroom, grabbing his and Andrew’s wigs from her desk before he made his way to the bathroom. He knocked on the door lightly.

“Andrew, you nearly ready?” Neil heard some shuffling behind the door, and then the sound of the lock unclicking. “Andrew?” Neil prompted when the door remained shut. He was met with silence, so he slowly reached out and creaked the door open.

Andrew was standing with his back to the door, but he was watching Neil in the mirror. Neil faltered when he saw Andrew’s outfit – he was wearing a white tank top with the words: A LITTLE BIT DRAMATIC printed on it in hot pink letters, a baby pink cardigan, and a black pleated skirt. Neil thought he was about to start laughing, but instead, his jaw slacked. Andrew’s skirt was incredibly short, just as short as Neil’s – Neil hadn’t noticed Aaron and Nicky’s skirts being that short, but maybe he just hadn’t been looking. Neil’s eyes were drawn to Andrew’s legs – he saw them all the time in practice, but that was under his kit and padding, and when they weren’t playing, Andrew opted for wearing either jeans or sweatpants the majority of the time. Neil decided that Andrew’s legs were his new favourite thing.

“Staring,” Andrew said, grabbing Neil’s attention.

“Sorry, I j-just—” Neil stuttered, shaking his head. “You look good.”

“Yeah, I look great,” Andrew deadpanned. They continued staring at each other for a couple of minutes, neither one talking, just watching.

“Neil!” Nicky yelled from the living room, “Are you two ready?”

“In a second!” Neil called back. Neil stepped forward, closing the small space between them, “Yes or no?” Andrew gave him a small nod, and then leant forward, meeting Neil’s lips and planting a small kiss on them.

When Neil and Andrew made their way into the room, everyone stopped in their tracks.

“Oh my God,” Kevin choked.

“I can’t believe this!” Nicky screeched, “Andrew you are Regina fucking George!” Andrew shrugged and dropped onto the couch.

“Okay, maybe this was worth it,” Aaron conceded.

“And do I hear any thank yous?” Allison asked, raising a hand to her ear.

“Thank you, Allison!” Nicky exclaimed, “For giving us the best Halloween costumes ever. And thank you Neil, for being so irresistible that even Andrew couldn’t ignore it.” Neil saw Andrew reach for his sleeve, and he saw the fain outline of his armbands under his cardigan; he reached out and hovered his hand above Andrew’s. Andrew stopped.

“Hey, Neil,” Allison said, “you’re already standing up. Go to Matt’s room and tell the others to come round.”

“Already?” Neil asked, glancing at the clock on the wall. “But we never normally leave this early.”

“Oh, I’ve got something else in mind,” Allison smirked. Neil left before she could elaborate.

As Neil waited for someone to open Matt’s door, he looked up and down the corridor self-consciously, hoping that no other athletes would happen to come out at the same time. Neil was pretty sure he couldn’t stomach seeing anyone else right now, not dressed like that – which was pretty ironic, really, seeing as he was just about to see three other people. The door swung open to reveal Matt standing over the threshold – he had a brown waistcoat over a white shirt, a black chunky belt and some trousers; he was also wearing Shrek ears. Neil only recognised it because Matt had made Neil watch Shrek a couple weeks ago at one of their movie nights.

“Oh my God, Neil,” Matt spluttered. “You look—” He was cut off by Dan and Renee who were stepping up behind him. Dan was wearing a dark emerald green dress and the same ears as Matt – Fiona. Renee was dressed in a pale pink puffy dress, a crown and had a wand in her hand – she was the good witch from The Wizard of Oz.

“Wow, Neil,” Dan exclaimed. “Or should I say, Cady?”

“You should say that this is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever worn,” Neil said. “Oh, and that I hate Allison.”

“I think you look very pretty, Neil,” Renee laughed, patting his shoulder soothingly.

“Your legs look pretty good, man,” Matt observed, looking Neil up and down. His face fell slightly, “Wait, don’t tell Andrew. Or Dan, for that matter.”

“Dan can hear you,” Dan sighed, nudging Matt in the side, “but she agrees with you. You do look pretty hot, Neil.”

“Thanks,” Neil sighed, “I guess.”

“Wait, are the others already dressed?” Matt asked. “Is Andrew dressed up?”

“Don’t be mean,” Renee giggled, jostling Matt’s arm,

“I’m not,” Matt defended. He turned back to Neil, “but is he, though?”

“Yep,” Neil nodded, lips twitching up into a slight smirk.

“Oh, I have got to see this,” Dan said, grabbing Matt’s arm and dragging him out of the dorm. Neil followed along behind, beside Renee.

Luckily, they were smart enough to stay quiet when it came to Andrew; however, it didn’t stop them from almost dying of laughter when it came to Aaron and Nicky. Neil was sat pressed up against Andrew on the couch, who was staying surprisingly calm throughout all of this.

“When are we going to do the scenes?” Dan asked.

“The what?” Kevin demanded, looking between Dan and Allison.

“Oh, did I forget to mention?” Allison laughed easily, “You guys have to act out a couple scenes, too.”

“No way,” Andrew said abruptly. “We never agreed on that.”

“What was the bet, Andrew?” Allison asked smugly. “If I won, then you guys would have to be the characters from Mean Girls.”

“We are being the characters from Mean Girls,” Andrew said, gesturing between him and the others.

“No, you’re dressed like them,” Allison pointed out. “You’re not acting like them.”

“Yes, we are,” Andrew argued. “Aaron’s an airhead and Kevin’s a dumb jock.”

“Fuck you,” Aaron called, and Kevin flipped him off. Andrew shrugged nonchalantly.

“I’ll do scenes,” Nicky said jumping up eagerly. “Oh my God, we should film them! Erik would love to see this.”

“I swear, Nicky,” Aaron said, “if you dare film this, I will kill you.”

“And if he doesn’t, I will,” Kevin promised.

“Fine, I won’t,” Nicky sighed, despite him passing his phone to Matt with a wink. The camera app already open.

“I’ve not seen it, so I can’t act out any scenes,” Neil said, trying to find an excuse.

“Yeah, me neither,” Kevin agreed quickly.

“Rubbish!” Nicky exclaimed, “It’s easy, we’ll just tell you what to say.”

Neil watched with dread as Nicky crowded around Allison’s phone with the other upperclassmen, trying to find scenes that they could act out.

“Ooh, this one!” Nicky squealed, pointing enthusiastically at Allison’s phone.

“Okay,” Allison said, turning to face Neil with a grin. “That one’s easy.”

“You have to tell Aaron that his hair looks sexy pushed back,” Nicky said, pointing at Neil.

“Seriously?” Neil groaned, the upperclassmen and Nicky all nodded.

“Put your wig on,” Matt called when Neil stood up.

“No way,” Neil muttered, crossing the room with a huff. He swallowed all the pride he had before turning to Aaron with a scowl on his face; Aaron looked up at him, brow furrowed. Neil took a deep breath before saying, “Your hair looks sexy pushed back.” It took a moment for the upperclassmen – and Nicky – to burst out laughing. Kevin looked as confused as Neil felt, Andrew’s shoulders were a little tense and Aaron was looking a little disgusted.

“Neil, you kill me,” Matt spluttered, clutching his sides.

“Why?” Neil asked, turning to face them, “What did I do?”

“We probably should have clarified what Aaron we meant,” Renee said, composing herself quickly.

“Aaron Samuels, Neil,” Dan laughed. “You were supposed to say it to Kevin.” Allison and Nicky were laughing too hard to speak.

“Whatever,” Neil said sulkily, dropping back onto his spot on the couch, “it’s stupid anyway.” Kevin, who was sat on Neil’s other side, leant forward,

“Don’t try and sulk when you’re wearing a mini skirt, Neil,” he muttered. “It’s more embarrassing than you accidentally coming onto Andrew’s twin.” Neil shot Kevin a sharp glare before slouching down on the couch – he was just thankful he hadn’t worn the wig.

Eden’s Twilight was busy as always – especially on Halloween – and Neil didn’t feel quite so self-conscious here, not with some of the costumes other people were wearing. They had received a couple wolf whistles walking through the club – Neil couldn’t help but think about how a wolf whistle started all of this – but they’d instantly quietened down when they saw Andrew’s heavy glaze. Even Roland couldn’t keep a straight face when he’d served Neil and Andrew.

The group underwent their normal split, Aaron and Nicky went off to dance with the upperclassmen, apart from Renee, who was sat at the table with Neil, Andrew and Kevin. At some point, Kevin had gotten hot, so he’d removed his letterman jacket, now he just looked like he was wearing his normal clothes – Neil was jealous.

Neil could feel Andrew watching him, and he tried to keep a straight face when he turned to face him,

”Staring?” Neil said, using Andrew’s own words against him.

”I want to kiss you,” Andrew said matter-of-factly.

“What? Here?” Neil asked, glancing over at Kevin and Renee, who were none the wiser as they carried on talking.

“I’ve got the keys to Columbia,” Andrew shrugged, taking a sip of his drink.

“What about the others?” Neil asked; as always, Andrew had driven Kevin, Aaron and Nicky, too.

“There’s enough room in Matt’s truck,” Andrew shrugged. “We don’t have to go, if you don’t want to.”

“No, I do,” Neil said quickly. “I really do. They can walk home, for all I care.” That wasn’t entirely true, but Neil really wanted to spend the night with Andrew. With a nod, Andrew stood up from the stall, finishing his soda – he’d ignored Neil’s offer of driving and had to decided to stay sober instead – and caught both Kevin and Renee’s attention. Neil joined him.

“We’re leaving,” Andrew said, grabbing his car keys from the pocket of his cardigan and spinning them on his index finger. Kevin opened his mouth to speak, but Renee beat him to it.

“Have a nice night, guys,” she smiled sweetly. “See you tonight? Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” Andrew confirmed. He started walking away before they could say anything else, Neil gave them a quick smile before following Andrew.

“Are you going to teach me what all this Mean Girls stuff is all about?” Neil smirked as he slid into the passenger seat of Andrew’s car.

“I think you already know,” Andrew said, the faintest hint of a smile on his lips.

The sound of Neil’s phone pinging woke him up, and seemingly Andrew, too.

“Turn it off,” Andrew groaned, pulling the duvet up tighter around him as he tangled his legs with Neil’s, he quickly pulled away, tutting to himself. “They’re too smooth,” he murmured, voice muffled from his pillow.

“Sorry,” Neil muttered, reaching out to the bedside table and snatching his phone up – the screen flashed with one new message. It was from Kevin.

 **Kevin:** Just watched Mean Guys, actually really good. You should watch it!

Sighing, Neil switched his phone off and put it back on the bedside table, he didn’t even begin to question why Kevin was watching the movie at three o’clock in the morning.

“Who was that?” Andrew asked.

“Kevin telling me to watch Mean Girls,” Neil replied. Andrew muttered something under his breath before his breathing evened out and he fell back to sleep again. Neil fell asleep beside him, making a mental note that he would ask Andrew if they could watch the film tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really stupid but I found it funny, hope you like it! :)


End file.
